Les amants de New York
by Nkhg
Summary: Petit one-shot Sebtana - Sebastian et Santana se réveillent ensemble comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire...
1. Chapter 1

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et inspira un grand coup pour sentir l'odeur du shampoing de Santana. Elle était allongée, sa tête posait contre le torse du jeune homme, toujours paisiblement endormit.

Il regarda le réveil, il savait qu'il devait partir. Ni lui, ni elle, n'était prêt à dévoiler leur relation au grand jour. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils seraient prêts un jour, d'ailleurs… Les amis de Santana n'accepteraient jamais cette relation.

Cependant, il aimerait vraiment se réveiller tranquillement avec Santana au moins une fois. Sans avoir peur de se faire prendre par les deux colocataires de la brune.

Il secoua doucement la jeune femme pour la réveiller. Elle gémissa et se passa la main sur le visage en faisant une petite grimasse qui fit rire Sebastian.

- Pourquoi tu ris, demanda-t-elle innocemment la voix encore enroué.

- Je dois y aller Santana. Il est tard, dit sérieusement Sebastian.

Le petit sourire qui s'était formait sur son visage quelques secondes auparavant se dissimula. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sebastian et il déposa un baisé sur sa tempe.

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa cette fois ci à pleine bouche. Elle inspira un grand coup comme pour capturer chaque instant de ce baisé.

Les doigts Sebastian glissèrent le long du corps nu de la latine. Ses mains arrivèrent jusqu'au bas du dos de l'hispanique et il la tira contre lui.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille.

Il sourit, d'un sourire que Santana trouvait vraiment magnifique. Elle se releva en suite et se dirigea vers son armoire sous le regard attentif de l'homme. Elle attrapa les vêtements de Sebastian qui gisaient au sol et lui lança.

- Dépêche-toi, Kurt et Rachel vont bientôt venir dans ma chambre voir pourquoi je ne viens pas déjeuner.

L'homme mis son caleçon et son pantalon puis se dirigea vers la latine qui eu, elle, juste le temps d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements et l'embrassa passionnément.

Généralement le dernier baisé avant qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre et retourne à son appartement comme si de rien n'était.

Ce baisé aurait pu durer de longues minutes si la porte de la chambre de Santana ne s'était pas ouverte d'un coup, laissant entrer Kurt et Rachel.

Les deux amants décolèrent leurs lèvres d'un coup, et Rachel qui avait pour habitude d'être bavarde resta sans voix (ce qui n'était pas plus mal).

- Oh non Santana, s'il te plait, dit moi que je rêve et que tu ne couche pas avec le plus grand des connards, s'exclama Kurt.

Santana se mordit la lèvre inférieur et Sebastian rougis d'embarra.

_Ça__ y est, ils étaient fichus._

* * *

**Cette idée de one-shot ma pris d'un coup.. Sebastian et Santana étant mes personnages préférés...**

*** oh et désolée pour ce titre vraiment nul, j'avais vraiment pas d'idée. * **

**J'attend vos impressions ! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai eu dans quelques review des demandes si je mettrais une suite ou non... Je ne voulais pas en faire une à la base... Et puis j'me suis laissé tenter donc voila ! **

**Donnez moi vos avis ! :) **

* * *

**- Partit 2**

Santana souffla sur le thé que Rachel venait de lui donner. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler un peignoir que Kurt avait foutu Sebastian à la porte.

L'odeur du pain grillé embaumait toute la pièce. Santana fixé le liquide dans sa tasse pour échapper au regard noir de Kurt qui était assis en face d'elle.

Même si Santana ne l'avouerait surement jamais, elle aimait vraiment Kurt et Rachel, ils étaient ses frères et sœurs horriblement chiants qu'au fond on aime. Ils étaient sa famille.

Sauf quand ils faisaient du tricot devant Funny Girl.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure, entre vous deux, demanda Kurt d'un ton sec.

- Quelques temps, répondis vaguement Santana en tournant sa cuillère dans son thé.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un interrogatoire de police, et bien sur, c'était une meurtrière qui essayait de nier.

- Combien de temps, Santana, s'énerva Kurt.

- Huit mois, avoua t'elle finalement.

Les yeux de Kurt sortirent de leurs orbitent. Il avait du mal à digérer que son pire ennemi s'introduise sous son toit depuis huit mois déjà, et qu'en plus il s'envoyait en l'air avec Santana qui était un peu comme sa sœur. Avec juste un mur fin qui les séparés en plus de ça...

Kurt respira rapidement, très rapidement. Santana n'avait jamais vu Kurt aussi énervé contre elle de toute sa vie, pourtant elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Rachel mis sa main sur celle de Kurt, pour essayait de l'apaiser.

Elle, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Même si Sebastian avait fait chanter Rachel pour ne pas qu'elle participe au Régional sa dernière année de lycée.

- Santana, pourtant toi ton truc, c'est plutôt les filles… Et lui les garçons…

Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre. Des passants marchés sans se soucier du chaos qui régnait dans la tête de l'hispanique.

- Tu as pensée à Brittany, continua Rachel.

- Brittany et moi c'est terminé, rappela t'elle avant de marquer une courte pause. Et oui, mon truc comme tu dit Berry : c'est les filles. Mais Seb est différent.

Le visage de Kurt devenu plus pale qu'il ne l'était (ce qui était vraiment très difficile à faire) à l'entente du surnom que l'hispanique donnée à son rival.

- Et tu comptais nous en parler quand, de ta relation avec 'Seb' ?

- Oh écoute Porcelaine, je n'est pas de compte à te rendre merde, c'est ma vie, râla l'hispanique qui perdait patience.

Elle mit sa tasse de thé vide dans l'évier et partit furieuse dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte.

- Surtout, n'oublie pas de te protéger quand tu te tape cette chose, tu risque d'attraper une MST, c'est la pire des salopes, cria Kurt.

Rachel poussa un cri étranglait. Elle savait que Kurt n'aurait jamais du dire ça, et que Santana ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Elle compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, elle savait que la latine n'allait pas tarder à resurgir.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf –_

- Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça de lui ! Il ne le mérite pas, cria t'elle en menaçant le jeune homme du doigt.

Rachel secoua la tête, impuissante et s'assis sur sa chaise. D'habitude, c'était elle, la reine du Drama pourtant...

- Oh, vraiment tu en es sur ? Si j'me souviens bien, c'est lui qui a essayé de me piquer mon petit ami, encore lui qui l'a aveuglé – même si à la base, c'était pour moi.

Santana se mis les mains sur le visage pour essayé de se calmer.

- Et qui est en partit responsable de la tentative de suicide de Dave… Oh bingo, Sebastian une nouvelle fois !

- Ça ne te viens pas à l'esprit qu'il est pu changer, hein…

- Pas quand cette personne se prénomme Sebastian Smythe.

- Je te croyais tolérant, Kurt, je crois que finalement j'me suis trompée…

- STOP, cria Rachel.

Santana et Kurt, se tournèrent vers Rachel légèrement étonné. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas dit son avis de toute cette histoire.

- J'en est marre de vous, Kurt, oui Santana aimes un connard, mais ce n'est pas ton problème, tu l'as mise en garde. Maintenant, stop, si elle veut être avec lui c'est son choix, et peu être qu'il a vraiment changé… Si le troisième œil mexicain de Santana n'a rien vu…

Santana tapa l'épaule de Rachel, visiblement contente.

- Merci, Berry.

- Faites la paix maintenant, ordonna t'elle sur un ton ferme.

Kurt roula des yeux et s'approcha de l'hispanique pour la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

C'était une très belle journée à Central Parc, le temps était doux, le soleil était là, et les fleures avaient éclos.

Santana avait réussis pour la deuxième fois à emmener Sebastian avec elle pour son pique nique avec ses colocataires.

Kurt venait de sortit un sandwich de son emballage et le tendis à Sebastian. Sebastian leva les sourcils, et fixa Kurt.

- Tiens prend-le. C'est pour toi, dit Kurt légèrement agacé rien qu'a la vu de Sebastian.

Sebastian avait un sourire taquin, l'air confiant et sa petite chemise blanche le rendait encore plus charmeur.

- Tu n'as pas mis de crevette cette fois, j'espère ?

Kurt roula des yeux et donna la nourriture à Sebastian.

- Roh, je t'es déjà dit que je n'avait pas fait exprès ! Je n'étais pas sensé savoir que tu étais allergique aux crevettes moi…

_Oh, si il le savait._

Sebastian ouvrit discrètement le sandwich pour vérifier qu'il ne contenait aucune crevette, puis il croqua finalement dedans.

Santana était assise à coté de lui sur la couverture à carreaux rouge, elle avait l'aire vraiment contente et heureuse d'être ici avec Sebastian et ses colocataires.

Elle fit signe à Sebastian de se lever de la suivre. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à un petit étant.

Quelques canards étaient de l'autre coté du rivage, et picorer le pain qu'une vieille femme venait de leurs donner.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt essaya de ne pas faire de commentaire sur cette vision qui lui était toujours insupportable.

- Non, Kurt, ne dit rien. Ils sont vraiment mignons, et notre Santana à l'air heureuse, alors laisse-les, dit Rachel en mettant sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme.

Kurt soupira. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais oui, ils étaient mignons.

Une fois que Santana fut certaine que Kurt ne pouvait plus les voir, elle embrassa longuement Sebastian.

L'homme souri, avant de l'embrasser à son tour et de la faire basculer dans l'herbe fraîche. Une brindille se mis dans les cheveux noir de l'hispanique, et Sebastian la retira délicatement.

- Tu crois qu'ont peux leurs dire, pour –

Santana toucha sa bague de fiançailles et l'agita devant Sebastian.

- Je crois que Kurt n'est pas encore prêt, rigola l'homme avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois sa future femme.

Bientôt il l'annoncerait à Kurt, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment ils voulaient profiter de leurs bonheurs à deux.


End file.
